Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 December 2015
21:48:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:48:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:52:15 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 22:03:14 Hmm 22:08:25 Noel was forecast to become a catastophic polar cyclone 22:08:53 !ignore wasabi 22:08:53 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring wasabi . 22:09:16 !ignore Fallout 4 22:09:17 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Fallout 4. 22:09:24 !unignore Fallout 4 22:09:25 HypotheticalHurricane: Fallout 4 is no longer being ignored. 22:10:15 !ignore when a reindeer helps a tree fight a cloud and a swordsman forms a token and wins the prize becoming the princess 22:10:16 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring when a reindeer helps a tree fight a cloud and a swordsman forms a token and wins the prize becoming the princess. 22:10:28 ??? 22:10:34 lol 22:11:53 !ignore when a tornado helps a hurricane fight a tornado and a jesse goes in the room and every dog talks weird because of a tornado 22:11:53 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring when a tornado helps a hurricane fight a tornado and a jesse goes in the room and every dog talks weird because of a tornado. 22:13:31 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:13:39 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 22:13:45 !ignore when a hypercane fights a monster and a princess fights his enemy. Also banned forever. 22:13:45 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring when a hypercane fights a monster and a princess fights his enemy. Also banned forever.. 22:17:32 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:17:37 !revive chat 22:19:18 To celebrate Douglas Elimination Day, I'm getting a present tonight as well as a nice dinner. :) 22:20:08 cool 22:20:20 b) 22:22:01 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 22:22:03 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:27 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 22:22:30 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:18 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 22:23:19 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:42 Why did Douglas hate his name being retired? 22:24:11 idk 22:24:21 @HH Remember this? 22:24:46 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:53 Gtg exchange presents bye 22:25:02 byeee 22:25:02 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 22:25:41 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 22:29:52 remember what\ 22:30:27 and chat is dead again 22:30:34 yep 22:30:50 until now 22:32:14 and caht is dead again 22:32:17 chat* 22:46:26 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 22:46:31 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 22:48:04 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 22:48:16 Hello 22:48:16 CycloneNkechinyer, Hypercane told you: WB 22:48:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:48:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:48:29 Thanks :) 22:48:35 Ow that pinged me.. 22:48:49 are we happy that Douglas is gone For the infinty of time 22:48:54 *infinity 22:49:07 and It's all because of Me (and Michelle) 22:49:19 https://youtu.be/mA2RsWh-Mac?t=3m39s My them song! 22:49:21 theme* 22:49:39 Douglas is gone!!! 22:49:44 Cool 22:49:47 http://captiongenerator.com/73106/Dimitri-finds-out-about-Doug-getting-globalled 22:49:47 /me dances 22:50:02 Odile listen to this.. https://youtu.be/mA2RsWh-Mac?t=3m39s 22:50:03 i made that to celebrate the ban 22:50:30 It also has someone losing their soul to the Seal of Orichalcos. 22:51:04 hi HM 22:51:19 Hilarious Odile. I love it. 22:52:29 You are so great with that stuff. 22:52:30 wait 22:52:47 thanks 22:52:55 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:01 https://youtu.be/mA2RsWh-Mac?t=6m56s Can this be me.. 22:53:03 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:10 Watching it for like 5 seconds.. 22:53:13 watch* 22:53:33 Lol his LP went from 2550 to 0.. 22:54:27 me in agario somethimes 22:54:33 *sometimes 22:54:46 What is? 22:55:36 That Rex guy got dealt 4100 LP of damage.. 22:55:49 And you start out with 4000 LP. 22:55:58 -100 22:56:04 And he was down to 2550 LP 22:56:06 :P 22:56:21 Joey was down to 300 LP 22:56:25 @ Odile. 22:56:29 wow 22:56:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:57:29 And if you lose all your LP in the Seal of Orichalcos you lose your soul.. 22:57:39 So Joey was really close. 22:57:44 that time. 22:58:31 I like the video you made Odile. Hilarious. 22:58:34 2550 - 4100 = You're screwed. 22:58:39 thanks 22:58:43 Especially in the seal of orichalcos. 22:59:24 Now I need to find out how to make one of those... 22:59:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:54 brb 23:00:02 * (brb) 23:00:22 SM, check out what Odile made: 23:00:29 http://captiongenerator.com/73106/Dimitri-finds-out-about-Doug-getting-globalled 23:00:40 Who wants to lose 4100 LP? 23:00:44 :P 23:00:55 4100 LP of direct damage. 23:01:01 out of 4000 you start out with. 23:01:17 lol 23:02:18 not me 23:03:46 not it 23:04:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:04:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:01 testingcheatsenabled true 23:05:03 :P 23:05:09 heuhuehue 23:05:47 testingcheatsenabled 23:05:56 testingcheatsenabled true 23:06:00 :( 23:06:36 woot http://prntscr.com/9d3xzc 23:08:45 Agar.io has no victory, unlike this. 23:09:38 cheatsenabledtrue 23:10:04 *cheatsenabled turue 23:10:09 *true 23:11:06 * ** 23:11:44 *** **true 23:12:48 odile which agar.io are you on 23:13:30 agariomoda 23:13:34 *agariomoda 23:13:40 **agariomods 23:13:51 again i won 23:13:51 http://prntscr.com/9d40qd 23:13:54 i cant get agariomods 23:14:09 There should be like a special 1,000 Point badge for removing Douglas... 23:14:11 :P 23:14:17 true 23:16:21 and Douglas is now GONE for as long as time exists. 23:17:38 Yeah 23:18:25 some twt guy is baiting me 23:19:38 aaaaaand dead 23:20:03 he is gone until earth begins again 23:20:10 :P 23:20:13 Dinner. Bye 23:20:15 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 23:20:17 byeeee 23:20:18 bye 23:20:19 Cya 23:20:20 cya 23:21:06 !ignore wgardeeeeeeeeas33d 23:21:06 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring wgardeeeeeeeeas33d. 23:21:25 !ignore hdsa 23:21:25 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring hdsa. 23:22:46 !ignore a tornado is funky because of a cat getting sucked into a hurricane and pigs entering the room and hurricane because of a dog 23:23:37 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 23:23:38 me vs harry potter xdd 23:24:31 3 out of 5 23:26:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:26:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:54 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 23:33:34 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 23:34:07 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:03 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:27 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:40:32 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:41 This should be good if it get it to publish... 23:51:12 !tell Hurricane Odile do you want to see my video from Doug's point of view instead of ours? 23:51:12 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell Hurricane your message the next time I see them. 23:51:29 test 23:51:40 !tell HurricaneOdile do you want to see my video from Doug's point of view instead of ours? 23:51:40 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell HurricaneOdile your message the next time I see them. 23:51:46 test 23:51:46 HurricaneOdile, CycloneNkechinyer told you: do you want to see my video from Doug's point of view instead of ours? 23:51:46 that should work Odile 23:51:53 eh yes 23:52:02 http://captiongenerator.com/73128/Douglas-reacts-to-being-Banned 23:52:12 Notice: I used Hitler for Douglas 23:52:59 He demands a "Trial" just like he does in real life 23:53:47 and he punches the camera 23:53:49 :P 23:54:17 like it? 23:54:21 wait 23:54:27 pc is laggy 2015 12 11